


All’s Fair in Love and War…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: All’s Fair in Love and War, Drabble, Love, Lust, M/M, Passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian’s not willing to let Justin take charge just yet…</p>
            </blockquote>





	All’s Fair in Love and War…

Title: All’s Fair in Love and War…   
Story Type: AU, Could be canon  
Word Count: 50  
Warnings: Love, Passion, Romance…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 42 – All’s Fair in Love and War…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Brian’s not willing to let Justin take charge just yet…

 

**All’s Fair in Love and War…**

“I’m just coming down from that euphoric high I get when we’re together. It’s like we’re angels, floating high up in the clouds.”

“Yeah, well. Keep dreaming, angel, if you’re thinking about being a little devilish with me.”

“Brian! It’s only fair.”

“All’s fair in love and war. Now roll over”

The End…


End file.
